


bloodbending? nah, blood cleaning.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crying, Gen, Periods, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, bc ao3 dont know what a period is, shes nine here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: or, Toph has her period and Zuko tries to help his little sister.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	bloodbending? nah, blood cleaning.

"Zuko!" The nine year old walks inside Zuko's room. She starts crying. Toph shakes Zuko until he wakes up. 

"What's wrong?" Zuko asks. Toph continues to cry. She squeezing her nightgown. 

She says nothing and continues crying. Blood is at the bottom of her nightgown. He looks for any scratches but none seem to appear. 

"Did anyone hurt you?" 

Toph shakes her head. 

"What's wrong then?" 

"I... I... I'm bleeding and it won't stop!" Toph cries. Zuko looks at Toph. He doesn't see any scratches or scars... then he smells the scent of fish and understands. 

Zuko sighs as he gets up from his bed. He grabs Toph's hand and walks to the bathroom.

He gets down on his knee.

"Toph, you have this thing where every month, you bleed down there."

"I... I'm dying!" Toph starts to cry again.

"No, no! It's just a thing that every woman has. You're okay."

Zuko takes out a something that sounds like a wrapper. Toph tilts her head. 

"Do you know what this is? It's a pad. You put this on your underwear so your underwear won't be bloody. Do you want to feel it?" Zuko puts the pad in Toph's hands. It feels soft. 

"How do I put it on?" 

"Do you feel the flaps? There are flaps so that the pad can't fall off. You take off the wrapper at the bottom. It should feel sticky when you take it off. The pad goes in the center of your underwear. After you put the pad in the center of your underwear, you stick the flaps at the bottom. Do you get it now?"

Toph nods, "Do I keep it on for the whole day?"

"No, you take it off every two hours."

"Why do it smells so bad?"

"Nobody really knows. Just wash under there everyday and you should be fine."

"I understand now. Thank you, Zuko." Toph gives Zuko a hug. "Can I sleep in your bed? My bed smells bad." 

Zuko smiles at his little sister, "Sure, you'll sleep on the floor though." 

The two laugh before walking out of the bathroom.


End file.
